<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocherous by immistermercury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583967">Ocherous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury'>immistermercury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>art student! freddie [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(art! school freddie but it's not relevant), Coming Out, Fluff, Happy, M/M, basically they have to move in with Freddie's family, boys still in the closet, but they're still in the closet to his parents, everywhere there are happy things and successes, family finding out they're lovers, if you needed a reason to smile today - here you go, it'll make sense just read it, look for the happy things in life, look no further!, looking for a wholesome fic?, they've been living together previously, this one is signposted for yoi, university boys, you got it, you want supportive family?, ♡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But they don’t know that we’re-” Jim looked nervously at the door. “You know.” He lowered his voice.</p><p>“No, they don’t know that we fuck on a regular basis.” Freddie sat on the front of the car and smiled warmly at him. “Chill out. You spent long enough in the closet when we first knew each other, and you’re still allowed to sleep in my bed and kiss me when no one’s around.”</p><p>“Won’t they notice?” Jim asked, though he seemed a little more relaxed.</p><p>“What, if they come barging into my room in the middle of the night like I’m six again and they’re trying to silently check on me?” Freddie’s laugh was full of humour. “We’re safe. We’ll just have to wait until we’re home alone and not get the sheets too messy.” He winked at him and walked up to the door, pushing his key in. “We’re home!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>art student! freddie [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have y'all seen the best story to come out of the whole coronavirus thing? A guy had to move back in with his father to self-isolate and his flatmate moved with him because he had a terrible relationship with his own family, and the dad basically posted a thing on reddit about to how to make them feel more comfortable and how to tell them they didn't need to hide that they were in a relationship (and then he posted the proof he had of their relationship which was basically that he kept catching them cuddling). If you didn't - look it up, it's very wholesome. This is based on that (although not in corona!verse because I'm sick of real life rn)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Baby-” Freddie glanced quickly at the window behind him, checking for prying eyes, and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Jim’s mouth as he leaned over to grab his bag. “Honestly, Jim, this’ll be fine. It’s only for a few weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re going to hate me.” He mumbled worriedly, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not going to hate you.” Freddie threw his backpack over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, though his smile was soft. “They know that you’re my best friend, and they know that our landlord is a dick. Fucking hell, they sent you a Christmas card last year. What more could you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“But they don’t know that we’re-” He looked nervously at the door. “You know.” He lowered his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“No, they don’t know that we fuck on a regular basis.” Freddie sat on the front of the car and smiled warmly at him. “Chill out. You spent long enough in the closet when we first knew each other, and you’re still allowed to sleep in my bed and kiss me when no one’s around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t they notice?” Jim asked, though he seemed a little more relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“What, if they come barging into my room in the middle of the night like I’m six again and they’re trying to silently check on me?” Freddie’s laugh was full of humour. “We’re safe. We’ll just have to wait until we’re home alone and not get the sheets too messy.” He winked at him and walked up to the door, pushing his key in. “We’re home!” He shouted, pushing Jim in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, darling!” He heard the voice of his mother as she ran down the stairs, taking one look at Freddie and immediately going to Jim. “Oh, aren’t you a pair of handsome young men!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, this is Jim.” Freddie smiled proudly as she pulled him into a hug. “My flatmate and my best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“You say that as if you’ve never talked about him before.” She chuckled. “Come in, darling, come in. I’ve got a pot of tea on the table that’s still going hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Earl Grey?” Jim questioned, glancing at Freddie, feeling almost shy: it was as though he was back to courting again, the days he’d left roses taped to his room doors and tried his best to go for dinner at a time he might accidentally bump into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Freddie wouldn’t come home if I didn’t make him a pot of Earl Grey in his favourite teapot.” She chuckled and beckoned them through. “How do you take your tea, Jim?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a dash of milk, please, Mrs Bulsara.” He smiled politely, sitting on the edge of the sofa until Freddie dropped down beside him and sprawled out.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a polite one, darling, isn’t he?” Jer smiled as she poured them tea. </p><p> </p><p>“Irish, Mama, I told you. Only the best manners.” Freddie winked at Jim when she looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me Jer, sweetheart. You’re going to be staying in my house, you ought to get comfortable.” She sat beside them and smiled. “Speaking of which, darling, we should sort out rooms. I’ve made up the spare room for you, but I’m afraid you’ll have to share a wardrobe with Freddie, because Kash decided that she needed double the wardrobe space when she started going on dates with her new boyfriend.” She chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Freddie’s face fell a little; he’d been used to falling asleep in the arms of his lover since they’d moved in together for their second year and they’d decided a one-bedroom flat was all they needed, and he didn’t like the idea of being apart from him all night. “Thank you.” Jim answered instead, smiling graciously. “I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course not! We weren’t having you trailing the whole way back to Ireland just to miss classes that you can’t afford not to take.” She shook her head with a smile. “Remind me what degree you’re studying for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Theoretical physics.” He smiled shyly and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s in the same classes as Brian. I spend far too much time with the Imperial boys.” Freddie laughed, momentarily resting his head on Jim’s shoulder before he quickly straightened himself up again. </p><p> </p><p>“My little Central boy.” She chuckled. “You must work much harder than Freddie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Freddie pouted. “I mean, he used to spend a lot of time in the library studying that he now spends in my studio, so-”</p><p> </p><p>“I definitely don’t work as hard when you’re around.” Jim chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“My son’s always been a bad influence.” She winked at Freddie. “Speaking of bad influences, your father will be home any minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll unpack upstairs, he can come and say hello.” Freddie picked up his mug and his bag. “Come on, I’ll show you your room.”</p><p> </p><p>Freddie took his hand once they were out of the room and pulled him into a quick kiss. “Hey, relax.” He said gently. “It’s just my parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re scary.” He chuckled and pulled him into another kiss. “I’m going to be terrible at this. I feel weird- I can’t hold your hand or have my arm around you or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we have all the time in the world in my room.” Freddie held his hand as they walked up the stairs, though he let it go as soon as he saw the soles of Kash’s feet on the landing. “This is my sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the cool one.” She announced, throwing Freddie a wink as she walked downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Jim laughed as Freddie shoved him into his room, rolling his eyes. “God, she’s in that I’m-sixteen-and-better-than-you phase.” He flopped back onto his bed and smiled. “This feels so small now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we can make do.” Jim chuckled, glancing up when the door opened once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Freddie!” Bomi walked over to him and wrapped him up in a hug. “Oh, my boy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Pa.” Freddie chuckled, his cheeks pinkening- he loved his father more than almost anybody in the world. “Honestly, you’d think I hadn’t been home in months.”</p><p> </p><p>“It feels that way sometimes.” Bomi kissed his forehead and walked over to shake Jim’s hand. “I can’t believe we haven’t met before. I feel like I know almost everything about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that to do with how much Freddie talks, or is it his favourite subject?” Jim teased, feeling much more comfortable with his father- less as though he had to impress him, when Freddie was and always would be his favourite thing in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know him too well!” He pulled him into a hug. “I’m going to enjoy having you in the house, I can tell. Has everyone given you a good tour?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we haven’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in the middle of it, Pa, honestly!” Freddie sat down at his dressing table and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“And you thought he should see your collection of Japanese lanterns before he saw where the bathroom was?” Bomi arched an eyebrow and then burst out laughing. “Jim, don’t be afraid to pinch him if he forgets something glaringly obvious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Freddie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for the best, my dear boy!” He shook his head with a chuckle. “I need these shoes off, darling, so I’ll be downstairs, but don’t hide yourselves up here all night.”</p><p> </p><p>“We definitely won’t.” Jim glanced at Freddie, chest swelling, feeling warm. It was the closest he’d had to his own family for so long. “Just as long as it takes to unpack.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What would you do, if we could do anything?” Freddie asked, poised in front of the mirror as he ever-so-diligently spotted moisturiser on the dry spots on his cheeks. “If money was no object, we never had to go back to university- if you could just do or be anybody?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do the laws still count?” Jim asked, laying back on Freddie’s bed and arching a curious eyebrow. He loved to watch Freddie like this, so comfortable as he wandered around in nothing more than his briefs in the late summer night; it was as though his eyes could look nowhere else, as though he was always drawn to the beauty of his lover, as though he was made to watch as he gently swayed his hips to the record on low.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Freddie laughed, slicking his lips with a balm that made them sparkle. “Is your ideal thing murder?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do they?” Jim propped himself up on his elbows.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose not, darling, in my silly little dream world.” Freddie picked up a cardigan of Jim’s and slung it haphazardly over his shoulders, starting to feel the bite of the night air.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d get married.” He said, a heartbeat response. “To anybody I wanted to, not just who my mother wanted, or the church wanted. I’d have a husband.” He lowered his voice a touch. “I’d marry you.”</p><p> </p><p>Freddie looked over at him, cheeks flushing. “I love you.” He said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d- oh, I don’t know. I’d say that I’d fly you to the moon, or make you a necklace of stars, but you’d probably throw a lipstick at me.” Jim laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you romantic!” Freddie jumped onto the bed and cupped his cheeks, kissing him. “Then I’ll just have to hope that it becomes legal in our lifetime, darling, because we would be the cutest chalk and cheese in that registry office.” He winked. “My long-haired, unruly lover, with his classically beautiful husband.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a Greek god.” Jim pushed him back amongst the pillows and straddled his hips, leaning in to kiss him more deeply. They lay like that, losing track of time, just the soft press of lips to lips in a gentle, hazy rhythm until the door closed downstairs and they heard footsteps coming closer, closer.</p><p> </p><p>Freddie jumped from under him quickly and went back to his mirror, pouting at a bit he’d missed as he shaved. “Honestly, I couldn’t look scruffier if I tried.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should grow a moustache.” Jim fanned his heated cheeks and then sat against the wall, the picture of innocence when the door clicked open.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re off to bed, now, boys.” Bomi looked between them and smiled a little. “Try not to stay up too late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pa, we’re adults.” Freddie rolled his eyes, but he smiled at his father all the same.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, sweetheart.” He added the pet-name deliberately - just a little reassurance. “But your Ma and I are getting old, and we get tired more easily these days.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Freddie stood up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “We’ll be in bed before long, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim waited until he’d heard the other bedroom door close until he reached out and grabbed his lover with a smile on his face. “Come on, I need my full share of cuddles for the day.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Should I make breakfast now?” Jer asked, resting her hand on her husband’s shoulder. “It’s getting awfully late in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“The boys aren’t awake yet.” He pointed out. “And I imagine they’ll want feeding when they surface.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll have to cook.” Kash rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you go and wake Freddie, darling?” Jer suggested, gently taking the paper from his hands. “And then he could wake Jim. I imagine Jim would find it a little strange if you woke him.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a mouthful of tea and then stood, dropping a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll definitely check on him.” He agreed, heading for the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>He only opened the bedroom door a crack, not knowing if Freddie slept as deeply now as he once had, and glanced inwards; colour rose to his cheeks when he saw Jim instead, and he immediately chastised himself for going into the wrong room. He pulled back and went to close the door, when he saw those letters Freddie had painted across his door, his name in traditional calligraphy when he’d been learning lettering in his first few years of learning art. At the time, it had caused a row, but he’d come to love those letters once his son had moved out and his house had grown a little too quiet.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced in through the door again, wondering if they’d maybe swapped rooms - Freddie was nowhere to be seen, though Jim looked very comfortable asleep between his sheets. He was sprawled out on his back, one arm up above his head and the other under the sheets-</p><p> </p><p>And it was when that arm moved that he saw Freddie, tightly curled up against him, head cushioned oh-so-comfortably on his chest; his lips were parted, his brow gently furrowed, and his lashes were dark against his cheeks. He had one arm thrown lazily over Jim’s middle, and Jim had one arm wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him safe and warm while they slept together.</p><p> </p><p>It occurred to him, for the first time, that his son wasn’t just handsome: his son was downright pretty, and he seemed to have somebody that appreciated it wholeheartedly.</p><p> </p><p>His feet were quiet as he crept back downstairs, and his voice was gentle when he sat down again at the breakfast table. “He looked so peaceful, darling.” No lie- a partial truth. “I couldn’t bear to wake him. Why don’t I cook breakfast for them later?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Veiled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frustrations and realisations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm doing that classic thing where this is supposed to be four parts and I already want to make it forty!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look at my beautiful man.” Jim wound his arms around Freddie from behind and dropped a kiss on the back of his head. “You look wonderful, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All dressed up and nowhere to go.” Freddie leaned back against him and grinned, letting his cheek press against his lover’s shoulder. “We haven’t been on a date in forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t had the money to go on a date in forever.” Jim pointed out, sitting up on his dressing table. “I’ll take you out soon, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could just go for a picnic in Hyde Park. You could take me to the rose garden and feed me strawberries.” Freddie ran his hands over his lover’s thighs, sighing lightly. “Though we’d need the money for the ticket to Hyde Park and the strawberries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t even have fifty pence for the rent, darling. I should pay for our flat before I start paying for luxuries like strawberries.” Jim kissed the top of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get a job.” Freddie said firmly, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. “It’s not fair for you to have to pay all of this with just my shit grant to help. You’re already working too hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to become a coffee bean.” He chuckled. “The work isn’t too bad, baby. I just make pretentious lattes and occasionally make people book recommendations. Most people are lovely to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You barely scrape three hundred pounds a month, darling, and that’s working too many hours already.” Freddie chastised him gently. “I’ll get a job at a bar. If I go somewhere like Heaven, I might make some tips into the bargain.” He leaned in and kissed his lower lip ever-so-gently. “Make rich old men fall in love with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you in harm’s way.” He said quietly. “You’re my baby, I don’t want someone else’s hands on you, even if it is for the money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be serving shots, darling, not giving handjobs. If I happen to flutter my eyelashes and someone drops me a fifty, then we’ll be laughing. It’s just- it’s whoring with my eyes.” He gave Jim his best look, filled with innocence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those eyes are mine.” Jim frowned and cupped his cheek, pulling him into a kiss. “I don’t want you to have to cheapen yourself by having to pretend to be interested in the leering of older men, just for the money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, why not? It could be fun.” Freddie laughed. “Honestly, baby, you worry too much. I’ll earn us some money, and it’ll be fairly quick. I can quit the job as soon as we’ve got the down payment for the next flat sorted, and then you’ll have me all to yourself again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suppose I come and see you at work?” Jim traced the pad of his thumb over Freddie’s cheekbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill you for spending the money on entry and drinks that we should be saving.” He laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his wrist. “Don’t worry so, darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be up all night and I won’t be able to cuddle you.” Jim sighed. “I’m not used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t half catastrophize.” He rolled his eyes and waltzed away from him, picking up a pair of leather trousers and a satin shirt. “I never said I was working every night. I’ll work like, Wednesday to Saturday, and you can have me to yourself for the rest of the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you getting dressed for?” He asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve got to look my best if I want to get a job based purely on my sex appeal.” Freddie chuckled and wiggled his hips as he pulled the trousers on. “I’ll pull the exotic card and pretend my English is sub-par, see if that gives me any ground to work with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Jim opened his arms and Freddie smiled, immediately going back to him. “I love you, okay? You’ll smash it.” He kissed the top of Freddie’s head. “Don’t be someone you’re not. Just be my Freddie, that’s all you need to do to make anybody fall in love with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a job, Mama!” Freddie waltzed into the kitchen, his heart warming at the sight of his lover eating with his family; the picture was so lovely, so homely, so domestic, and it soothed him a little. He often woke up at night, startled from a nightmare, frightened that he’d lose everything he had with a few words, or a misplaced kiss: to see his family and his lover together, happy, made him almost sure that he would be accepted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello, darling!” Bomi looked up from the paper and smiled. “I wondered where you’d been. What’s the job?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m just pouring shots at some bar down in Charing Cross.” He shrugged and sat at the table next to Jim; he grabbed his hand under the table, just for a moment, and squeezed it quickly. “We can’t afford the deposit on a place with just the money that Jim’s earning right now, so I figured I should stop being a drain on resources and actually earn some money for once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could always give you a helping hand, darling.” Jer placed a plate down in front of him and he kissed her cheek lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to do that, Ma.” He said softly. “You’re already paying to keep us here and to keep us fed and warm. We’re adults, after all-” Freddie’s smile was warm around the edges as he glanced at Jim. “We need to learn to make our own way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my boy.” Bomi grinned. “I’m sure that between you, you’ll have the money in no time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Freddie smiled up at Jim, momentarily fond, until he forced himself to look away and back to his food. He listened to his family talking around him, calm, enjoying the sound, the mix of the accents, the way Jim choked with laughter at Kash’s snide comments and then apologised with giggles still escaping his mouth, and he felt warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Freddie hated being so secretive, hated not being able to be as open and loving and affectionate as he felt inside: he wanted to grab Jim and kiss him, consequences be damned, desperately wanting to be held himself. They would sit opposite one another in the lounge, occasionally catching each other’s eye, communicating in nudges with their toes, winks, bursting into laughter without any reason. Jim would soothe him by sitting beside him, curling up under a blanket, and he’d hold his hand in the depths of all the fabric around them; he’d stroke his thumb back and forth over Freddie’s hand, knowing how much he craved the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, though, they were veiled by darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing that lit up the room was the flicker of the small television in the corner. His parents were murmuring quietly in the corner, Kash was mostly asleep, and Freddie had managed to commandeer the spot on the loveseat beside his boyfriend. “Can they see us?” Jim asked, ducking his head down so his lips were brushing Freddie’s temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Freddie stretched out experimentally, just to see if they glanced in his direction. “I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim yawned and stretched his arms out, settling one across Freddie’s shoulders and then pulling the blanket up over them to hide it. He glanced at his lover, and Freddie smiled up at him, tentatively resting his head against Jim’s shoulder. “Is this okay?” He murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good for me.” Jim whispered, pulling the hem of Freddie’s shirt up a little so that he could trace patterns on his bare skin, his favourite thing to do when they relaxed together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie pressed a slight kiss to the curve of his shoulder and settled down against him, letting his eyes flutter closed. There was nowhere he preferred to be but there, snuggled up tight in his arms, his family all around him, all accepting him, even if it was only his veiled truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see them tonight, darling?” Bomi asked, standing behind Jer and carefully pulling each pin out of her hair in turn. He picked up the brush and ran it through the very ends of her hair, slowly working out each of the knots from the style she’d worn it in all day. “Whilst the film was on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think..?” She trailed off, meeting her husband’s eyes in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” He said honestly. “I don’t want to assume anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They seem very close.” She said judiciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picked up a bottle of perfume and sprayed it on the base of her throat, the scent clinging to the edges of her nightdress, and smiled at him. “Would you mind if they were?” He asked quietly, lips matching her own smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So long as he’s happy. If he’s- you know-” She shook her head. “Why is it so hard to say the word?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you would’ve been whipped for it in our day.” He chuckled wryly. “But our son, he- he might be gay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like Jim?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bomi rested his hands on her shoulders, looking at them both in the mirror, and smiled. “I didn’t tell you at the time, but a few mornings ago, I saw them both. They were asleep together in Freddie’s room.” He said softly. “And our boy- he was so peaceful. It felt like somebody else was looking out for him as much as we always have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like him. Even just- do you see the way he makes Freddie smile? I don’t know what it is that he does, or says, or anything like that, but Freddie just looks so happy every time he looks at him.” She chuckled and stood up, pressing a chaste kiss to her husband’s lips. “They were holding hands at the dining table earlier on. I think they think they’re being subtle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to make him uncomfortable by bringing it up.” Bomi sighed and hugged her close. “Because he’s my boy, you know, I don’t want him to think that I’m- I’m being invasive, or rushing him into telling us if he’s not ready for us to know that about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably more worried about what we think of him. We’ve never really had that conversation with him about what we think.” She kissed his cheek and sat down on their bed. “He probably puts us in the bracket of old, religious, and boring. Especially seeing as they’re relying on us for a roof over their head right now, they’d be homeless if we kicked them out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d never kick him out.” He said immediately. “Maybe I’ll try and talk to him, you know? Just so he knows that they don’t have to hide from us. You wouldn’t mind, would you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, so long as they keep it clean.” She chuckled. “But no, I wouldn’t mind them cuddling, or sharing a kiss, or holding hands, or whatever. In fact, I’d like it if I get to see more of his smile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate keeping this a secret.” Freddie threw himself down next to Jim, his frown immediately breaking into a smile when Jim wrapped his arms around him and tugged him close. “God, I love you, I’ve loved you for years now, I hate that I’m having to act like a child just because you’re a guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need a roof over our head, baby, it’s only for a few more months.” Jim said soothingly. “And we can keep everything how we’re doing it now, they don’t seem to notice if we hold hands or sit together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wish I could tell them about you.” Freddie rested his head against his collar bone. “I wish we could just- just be ourselves, you know? But they’re Zoroastrians, and they believe in the fucking death penalty for homosexuality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, baby. Why do you think I don’t see my parents anymore?” He combed his fingers gently through Freddie’s hair and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad.” Freddie leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. “I know I’m lucky that I still even have a family to talk to, I just- I don’t want to end up in the same position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay, I get it.” His smile was still a little sad. “I just miss it sometimes. And I still feel like I’m on the outskirts of your family, but if we tell them who I really am, then it might be that neither of us have a family at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s shit.” Freddie sighed. “I just wish they- I wish they’d just tell me they accepted me. I want a sign, something, just- just something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Freddie?” Bomi came down into the kitchen where Freddie was making tea, and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t suppose you’ve got time to come for a walk with me, do you? We haven’t been on one in so long.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Just want to make it 100% known now that nothing bad is going to happen to Freddie at work I stand by this is a happy fic)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Walk in the Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An important conversation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Freddie had both hands clasped around a flask of tea, which he sipped from on occasion; the warmth of it kept his cheeks warm and his mind happy, though his heart beat hard in his chest. “Is everything okay?” He asked, following his father into Kensington Gardens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Bomi asked. “Of course, darling. Why wouldn’t it be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No reason.” He said shyly, ducking his head down a little. “Just- I’m just trying to work out why we’re going on this walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to chat with you for a little while. I haven’t had much time with you since you became all busy with art school.” He smiled at his son. “How’s it all been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really is busy.” He agreed. “I’ve been messing around with a lot of photography recently for my next project. I’m still doing that life modelling in the evenings, so I find that I seem to have less and less time to actually draw these days.” He shrugged. “I don’t mind it. I like being busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve enjoyed living with Jim?” He asked, trying to keep the conversation as neutral as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve really enjoyed it.” He broke into a big smile. “He’s more grounded than I am, he does well to look after me and make sure I’m eating and sleeping and not staying up until four o’clock in the morning just to finish whatever piece I’m working on. He’s also a really good cook, he cooks for us most nights. He’s a proper little housewife.” He laughed, though his laugh broke halfway when he realised what he’d said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two do seem awfully happy when you’re together.” He turned to Freddie, glancing at the ashamed, frightened look on his face, and then smiled. “I don’t really know how to say this, but if you- if you find, throughout your life, that you prefer to keep the company of men, you don’t connect so well with women, then-” He shrugged, looking a little embarrassed himself at his own phrasing. “Your mother and I, we just want you to be happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie stopped, finally managing to meet his father’s eyes. “You know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw you with him a few nights ago, when you’d fallen asleep together.” He said quietly. “And you were cuddling him when we were in the lounge the other day. Your mother and I, we don’t mind if you’re, you know… if you’re lovers. We don’t want you to feel like you have to be secretive. It’s still your home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were being subtle.” Freddie looked down again at the floor and smiled, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, darling, you were. We only noticed because you were so happy.” He shook his head and chuckled. “But we really don’t mind, not at all. We don’t mind you being- with him, if that’s what makes you happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie felt his cheeks warm and he felt relieved tears burning at the back of his throat; he gently wiped under his eyes with the pad of his thumb and shook his head at himself. “I- I really didn’t think you’d say that.” He admitted. “I thought you’d think I was disgusting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I think that?” Bomi stood in front of him and hugged him close for a moment. “I don’t care who you love. It’s nineteen-seventy-six, if you love another man, well, it’s legal. And besides, the rest of us love Jim.” He chuckled. “It’s nice to have another happy face in the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jim feels a bit like he’s on the outskirts of our family. It’s been a long time since he had a family of his own.” Freddie said softly. “His parents kicked him out when he was sixteen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hence why he came to live with us instead of going back to them?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. All he’s ever wanted is to be- a part of a bigger thing, I suppose. It’s been himself in his own flat for four years, that’s why we moved in together. He was really lonely.” Freddie explained .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been together?” He asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spring term of first year. He would come to my room in the middle of the night and he’d leave roses outside my door and notes taped where I’d be sure to see them.” He started to smile. “He couldn’t afford much, but he took me for a coffee and bought me a bunch of freesias.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you kept it quiet for so long.” He replied, though he backtracked quickly. “Well, no, I can believe it. I can’t believe I didn’t notice it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know when I had a boyfriend back in college.” Freddie smiled shyly. “You didn’t notice when I used to sneak out to go and see him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had a boyfriend in college?” He asked quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It only lasted a couple of months, he didn’t like how quiet I insisted we kept it.” He shrugged. “But it meant I could meet Jim, so I don’t begrudge it at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you felt that you had to keep it quiet.” He said quietly. “We never really thought to say anything to you. We never really thought about the fact that you- you might be gay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really love him.” Freddie ran a hand through his hair. “I never thought I’d say that to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be true to yourself. You can both be yourselves around us, I promise.” He repeated. “I love you, darling, and I will always love you, no matter what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, darling!” Freddie swanned into the kitchen and rested his hand on his lover’s shoulder; he stood up on his toes and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. “How has your afternoon been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim stood frozen, stunned. “Freddie?” He asked urgently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Jim, we know.” Bomi smiled as he walked past them and filled the kettle to put it on the hob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-” He looked at Freddie, and immediately turned back to Bomi. “You know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had a conversation earlier.” Freddie took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “It’s alright. We don’t have to hide anything anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He asked Bomi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure. He’s my boy, and you make him happy. That’s what matters.” He smiled. “I want you to be happy in our house. You deserve it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Freddie stretched upwards and then flopped down on the sofa next to his lover; it felt good to reclaim his rightful spot under his lover’s arm. He smiled as Jim shifted so that Freddie could rest his head on his chest and pulled him closer. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Jim pressed a kiss to the top of his head, though his cheeks still burned at the idea of being so openly affectionate. “Everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate this fucking cushion.” He sat up angrily and grabbed the cushion that was wedged under Jim’s waist and threw it on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Freddie!” Jer scolded, but the tone of her voice made Jim seize up in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey-” Freddie sat up a little. “It’s alright. She’s just telling me off for trashing her lounge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling, you are an exemplary member of her household. You’ve done more washing up in the last two weeks than either of our kids have done in their entire lives.” Jer smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair! You never ask us to do it.” Kash pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jim doesn’t need to be asked. Jim’s just more houseproud than the both of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even tell you that you’re wrong. I think our flat would’ve crumbled around us if Jim hadn’t been how he is.” Freddie kissed his cheek and chuckled. “He keeps us both alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just like to look after you.” He murmured, embarrassed by all the sudden praise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jer looked at the way Freddie beamed at him and chuckled herself. “Well, you can stay as long as you like, darling. You’re my son as much as they are, this is your house too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally going to be a one shot but it's getting long so I'm going to split it up - I hope you're looking forward to part two tomorrow! All the love (now is the time to look for the good things in life!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>